To Love Fate
by NoSoulKing
Summary: After managing protect Miyu, Shirou had thought that his role finally over. However, a certain individual interfere with his story. Sending him to another world as a baby he is adopted by a certain couple, this is where his story in this world started.


**Author's note:**

 **Hey, this is a new story that I write after reading To Love-rou which was written by Writer with bad Grammar T-T. After reading it try to make my very own version of To love-ru and Fate Crossover, that said my skill is nowhere near him. I'm lacking vocabulary, my grammar is ugly, and barely ever written any story. However, if you have time please read it.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

 **(No one POV)**

* * *

There was once a boy and a man…

The man lived chasing an impossible dream of being an ally of Justice that can save everyone, and the boy idolized the dream of this man.

 _'_ _He wishes to be like that man'_ , thought the boy…

Even if the boy life will end vainly he thought he will be happy to chase the ideal he believed.

However, one day the boy and the man met a certain girl…

The man said to the boy that the girl is a 'tool' in order to save the humanity, and it is their task to 'use' her…

At first the boy didn't think of this word too much, he simply believed the man words.

And when the man died the boy inherited the man will to 'use' the girls.

But then little by little doubt start to appear in the boy hearts, the time spend between the boy and the girl change the boy. He start to enjoy the time they spend together, and he start to consider another way to live.

His life goal changed _'He want to protect her…'_

He can no longer see her as a tool in order to save humanity…

The happiness that the two shares make the boy to abandon any of his ideal from the man, he decided to be the brother of this girl, and protect her even if it's mean he will abandon chance to save the world.

This is the beginning of it's all…

A certain tale of the kindest villain…

His name is… Emiya Shirou…

* * *

 **(Shirou POV)**

* * *

—Shatter!

The world crumbled…

As if it is nothing but an illusion the world around me shatter like a glass.

The illusion created by my Reality Marble disappear along with my connection with Miyu, and at the same time it mark my defeat against the King of Hero…

I can no longer stand, strength can no longer enter my leg.

My sight gone all blurry I probably losses too much blood.

In this state forget fighting a King of Heroes, I will probably died if I was left alone...

My fate is set in stone either die here, or simply get captured by the Ainsworth.

Still now Miyu is safe from harm, and Ainsworth can no longer harm her.

That girl is strong as long as she get away from Ainsworth reach she definitely going to be alright.

She can definitely have a peaceful live... going to school and even making friend like all children her age.

"I won… Kiritsugu…"

I failed to be a hero like I promised you, but I manage to become a big brother for Miyu.

No matter what anyone said this is the thing that I can take pride on…

Still there is one thing I regret…

"Ah, bad. I forgot to bring her to the sea."

Eventhough I promised her, I don't think we can go there together again.

Well it can't be helped I need to satisfy with this result…

While thinking like this I loses my consciousness…

* * *

 **(? POV)**

* * *

I watched that boy lose his consciousness and lay on the ground.

I must say that this is one of the best show I've watch so far from all of this kid parallel version.

A version of him Damned to be a Counter Guardian.

A version of him that chase after the shadow of a King of Knight.

A version of him that keep aiming to be a Hero despite knowing how he end.

A version of him that choose abandon his dream in order to protect his love one.

This version most similar with the last one, but there is but one difference.

 _'…_ _He is all alone…'_

There is absolutely no one there left to support him, his best friend become his enemy and his loved one died in front of his eye. The only thing that keep the boy from breaking apart is his little sister that he cared so much. In order to protect the only thing left for him this boy went fight against many enemy and succeeded to protect his sister.

Being honest it is a shame to leave him alone like this.

If I left this kid alone he will be reduced into a side characters of some naïve brat story.

"It will be a shame to let it end like this."

* * *

 **No One POV**

* * *

Under the clear cloudless night sky.

A young couple can be seen having a late dinner, the man looks to be in his 20s with a black messy hair, and the women look to be in her teen with long orange hair. The names are Yuuki Saibai and Yuuki Ringo.

Both of them wear a depressed look while eating their dinner, all because the news of Ringo miscarriage.

It is not weird, after all Ringo is still only 18 years old. It is already common knowledge that teenagers have greater risk of miscarriage and complications from pregnancy than the average adult woman as teenager more prone to stress. Ringo and Saibai knew about this knowledge as well, still when it really happened it hit them pretty hard, especially Ringo…

"Ringo… that… umm… please don't be too stressed about this…"

"…"

Saibai try to cheer his wife up, but Ringo gave no response and still look depressed.

Even Saibai know how pathetic his choice of word is, still he doesn't know what else he supposed to say to cheer his wife. Saibai of course care about the baby and he himself also depressed by the news of miscarriage, but as a man he can't understand the feeling of a mother who lost their child. Man are just not sensitive enough about this area, and Saibai is not an exception.

For now the only thing he can do is wait for Ringo to cheer up herself and move on, even if it's will take a lot of time that is the only thing Saibai can do.

"Owaaa…"

"!"

"!"

Suddenly the couple heard a cry of a baby.

Ringo thought that she might be hallucinating because of the stress of miscarriage.

"D-Dear, did I start to hallucinate? I heard a cry of a baby."

"No, I also heard it. Is it the neighbor-… No, there is no one around here that have a baby, but then who? I should go and check it."

"Wait, I will go as well."

Ringo followed Saibai who left the room.

As soon as they leave the front door of their house they start to look for the source of the voice. As they followed the cry direction, and soon enough they found the baby. The baby crying on the ground in the middle of the street with just a single blanket covering it.

Ringo who noticed it immediately lift the baby and it in her arm.

Saibai then followed and take a look at the baby.

The baby looked to be 1-month old at most with snow like white hair and tanned skin, the body is very small and it's hair is still very thin. It is such a small baby that if they leave it alone that it might just die. It is already Spring, but for a baby passing a night outside is impossible.

"Ringo, for now let's bring the baby inside our home. We can't leave it here."

"Ah, yes."

Ringo responded, and start walking again.

* * *

 **Saibai POV**

* * *

As we return back inside our home I told Ringo to bring the baby to one of the room, and try to calm it down. I on the other hand immediately head outside again to buy milk and diaper for the baby just to be on the safe side in case we need it. Once that done I immediately head back.

Still who could abandon that child in the middle of the road like that?

Is this a kidnapping? Or just simply a parent abandoning their child?

I still don't know which one is correct, but it is most likely the later one. If this is a kidnapping there is no way they left the baby on the road like that, the kidnapper would hide the baby in place that attract less attention. Putting the baby there is basically asking someone to found it.

Then why the parent abandoned the baby? Sure, a baby with white hair pretty strange, but other than that the baby looked to be pretty healthy. Then was it financial problem, but they should have leave it at orphanage, not that it is any better.

While thinking like this inside my head, I arrived at my house front door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Dear."

"How is the baby?"

"There is nothing wrong, after I lay him on the bed it quickly stopped crying and fell asleep."

"I see."

"Umm… so dear, what will we do next?"

"What do you mean? Tomorrow early in the morning, we should head to the hospital to check whether the baby is healthy or not, and then tell police about this situation.

"No, what I mean is what will we do after that?"

I quickly catch up with what Ringo want to say.

She probably realized as well that the baby is abandoned by it's parent, sure they could ask the police to search for the baby parent but there is no guaranteed they can find them. It is more likely to be impossible, and what if the police did found the parent? This is the people that abandoned the kid, there is no guaranteed they would not just abandon the kid again.

Letting the orphanage to take the baby in is most likely for the best, but I know Ringo will not make that choice.

"What do you want to do Ringo?"

I asked Ringo despite knowing what she want say.

I want to confirm it from her very mouth, before making any decision.

"I-I was thinking that maybe we can adopt it."

"I see."

I figure she definitely will give this answer.

She just lost a child from miscarriage which is a big shock for her, it wouldn't be strange that she will become attached to this baby. It might be for the best, it could have been fate that on the day we received the news of miscarriage we met this baby. If Ringo want to adopt it, then I will not against it. I already have enough saving from my manga sell anyway, we have enough room to support a single child.

"If you already decide it then, I will support you."

"Thank you dear."

"It is okay. Oh, then we should think of a name for the baby, what do you think will be good."

"I don't really know why, but I want to name him Shirou. It is spelled in 'white', but written as 'son'."

"Shirou that is a great name."

It is a perfect name for the boy who will be our first son.

* * *

 **No One POV**

* * *

The next day

The Yuuki couple bring Shirou to the hospital, after several tests Shirou diagnosed as a healthy baby boy. Though the doctor must admit that he can't comprehend why Shirou have white hair, they decided that it is most likely just partial albinism.

Once that done, they head to report to the police to report about Shirou. Though in the end as if it is obvious the police can't find Shirou real parent, and in the end the boy adopted by the Yuuki.

Time passed

The time the Yuuki they took in Shirou seems to have been a long memory, now the boy already in High School. They now can leave the boy all alone, and he even do most of the housework and take care Mikan the Yuuki couple daughter that born 5 years after they adopted Shirou.

And now a new story about to unfold

[Lala-sama, we have entered the earth atmosphere.]

"Okay, Peke! We will hide in this planet for a while!"


End file.
